Du désespoir à l'espoir
by Iroko
Summary: Obi-Wan est désespéré qu'aucun Maître ne veuille de lui alors que la date fatidique approche. Maul est désespéré à l'idée de continuer à subir les mauvais traitements de son Maître. Pourront-ils trouver l'espoir au milieu de leurs ténèbres ?
1. Désespoir

Blabla : mes prochaines publications risquent d'être perturbées pour cause de déménagement

 **Du désespoir à l'espoir**

 **Chapitre 1 : Désespoir**

Obi-Wan désespérait qu'un Maître veuille de lui comme padawan. La date fatidique de ses 13 ans approchait et nul ne semblait vouloir de lui malgré ses bons résultats. Ses difficultés à maîtriser sa colère semblaient suffire à le rendre inéligible. Pourtant Obi-Wan était sûr qu'il pourrait apprendre à mieux se contrôler avec le soutien d'un Maître. Ou juste en n'ayant plus Bruck sur le dos à le martyriser sans que quiconque n'essaye d'y mettre fin. Obi-Wan voulait juste qu'on l'accepte, terrifié d'être rejeté et expulsé du seul foyer qu'il connaissait sans espoir de retour.

Avec l'âge, Maul arrivait de plus en plus à saisir la réalité du monde, et à comprendre comment la plupart des autres enfants étaient élevés. D'une manière bien loin des mauvais traitements de son Maître. Selon celui-ci c'était pour faire de lui quelqu'un de fort qui ne laisserait personne lui marcher dessus. Maul était plutôt d'avis que tout ce qu'il récoltait était de se faire piétiner par son Maître au moindre échec et qu'il aurait sûrement préféré être faible et connaître au moins un peu d'amour familial - même s'il évitait absolument de révéler son opinion.

Les deux adolescents avaient arraché un moment de liberté à leurs emplois du temps surveillés pour déambuler leur peine dans un niveau marchand de Coruscant. Le hasard - ou la Force - amena leurs deux désespoirs à se rentrer dedans. Se mettant aussitôt sur leur garde, ils entamèrent des excuses polies... avant que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Rien dans leurs existences ne leur avait fait envisager que les histoires de coup de foudre puissent être réelles, et non pas un simple fantasme des holo-romances. Mais si on leur avait demandé ce qu'ils ressentirent à l'instant, ils n'auraient pas trouvé d'autre explication.

Après un moment à se fixer sans mot dire, l'agitation de la rue finit par les rattraper et ils allèrent se trouver un coin plus tranquille pour bavarder. De nombreux bafouillements et rougissements plus tard, ils réussirent à s'échanger leur nom et le fait que leur situation actuelle était précaire et non désirable.

Maul en savait assez pour identifier un aspirant Jedi à sa tenue, sans compter le ronron de la Force que les Jedi n'apprenaient pas à dissimuler. Il était un peu terrifié qu'Obi-Wan le rejette en apprenant ce qu'il était, mais son dégoût pour ce que son Maître le forçait à faire suffit à l'absoudre aux yeux du jeune humain.

Le problème était comment le sauver de l'emprise de son Maître. Après en avoir appris un peu plus sur le Sith, Obi-Wan ne put que convenir que seule la mort du psychopathe garantirait la liberté et la sécurité de Maul. Mais qui croirait qu'un sénateur apparemment affable et débonnaire puisse cacher une telle noirceur ? Surtout qu'il côtoyait quelques Jedis au sein de ses fonctions et leur dissimulait aisément sa nature.

Les deux amoureux se jurèrent d'essayer de le battre ensemble ou de périr en essayant. L'espoir ou la mort. Et que la Force et l'amour soient avec eux ! Mais ils allaient d'abord s'entraîner dur et mettre au point un plan pour surprendre le Sith. Il fallait savoir rester réalistes.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Action

Blabla : je profite d'être chez mes parents pour publier ce chapitre. J'espère que le raccordement de mon nouveau logement ne prendra pas trop longtemps. Après j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de lecteurs sont en vacances.

 **Du désespoir à l'espoir**

 **Chapitre 2 : Action**

Ce matin un convoi était censé partir pour l'Agricorp. Seulement l'initié Obi-Wan Kenobi manquait à l'appel. Après de longues recherches, quelqu'un s'avisa de regarder sous son oreiller où l'on découvrit le mot suivant :

 _Le sénateur Palpatine est un Sith_

Le sérieux de l'accusation fit que l'information remonta immédiatement au conseil qui envoya aussitôt ses meilleurs éléments aux appartements du sénateur. Devant l'absence de réponse, la sécurité accepta d'ouvrir la porte aux Maîtres Jedi. Le tableau qu'ils découvrirent les saisit. Le sénateur gisait sur le sol avec un sabre-laser à la main, mort. Près de lui, l'initié Kenobi gisait inconscient avec un jeune Zabrack, eux aussi armés de sabres-laser.

Il s'avéra que les deux adolescents étaient gravement blessés, mais n'avaient pas encore succombé à leurs blessures au contraire de Palpatine. Heureusement le quartier réservé aux sénateurs avait de nombreux avantages, dont un service de soins très réactif. Les deux blessés furent bientôt plongés dans une même cuve bacta - on n'avait pas réussi à faire se lâcher leurs mains qui agrippaient l'une l'autre.

Alors qu'ils guérissaient peu à peu, l'enquête sur les affaires du sénateur Palpatine révéla qu'une menace terrible avait été épargnée à la Galaxie et aux Jedis. Le tribunal décida donc d'absoudre les deux mineurs du meurtre pourvu qu'ils soient suivis psychologiquement. Surtout le Zabrack dont des documents inquiétants révélaient qu'il avait été élevé - et torturé surtout - par le Sith psychopathe pour devenir un serviteur et assassin parfait. Visiblement sans réussite vu qu'il s'était retourné contre son Maître.

Le service de l'enfance se sentait aussi concerné par le cas de l'initié. Si l'ordre Jedi disait que l'affaire relevait de leur juridiction, le fait que l'enfant à leur charge ait choisi d'agir de son côté au lieu d'en appeler à la protection de ses aînés était préoccupante. La découverte que l'initié avait été enregistré comme retiré du temple, pour rejoindre le service agricole rattaché à l'ordre, suffit au responsable du dossier - qui n'était pas un grand fan de Jedi - pour réclamer la mise sous tutelle de la république du jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Protection

Blabla : j'ai retrouvé internet ! Après 2 mois, la Force n'était pas avec moi sur ce coup-là.

 **Du désespoir à l'espoir**

 **Chapitre 3 : Protection**

Dès que leur état de santé le permit, l'ordre Jedi se retrouva contraint de laisser Obi-Wan et le jeune Maul quitter leur infirmerie pour un foyer public. On tenta bien de leur proposer de rester mais le jeune initié semblait avoir développé un fort attachement pour l'apprenti Sith - et réciproquement. Sans compter leur volonté farouche de ne plus voir leur futur décidé sans qu'ils aient un mot à dire.

C'est donc avec fermeté qu'Obi-Wan déclara au responsable du service de l'enfance qu'il voulait bien aller en foyer, pourvu qu'on ne le sépara pas de son amoureux. Le responsable s'arrangea pour que ce fut le cas. Même s'il se méfiait de ces arrogants Jedi, il reconnaissait qu'il valait mieux garder sous surveillance un enfant traumatisé avec l'usage de la Force, et que Maul serait moins dangereux avec l'aspirant Jedi pour le contrôler. Il recommanda d'ailleurs de commencer le suivi psychologique par des séances communes.

L'ordre Jedi engagea un recourt, inquiet qu'on laisse sans surveillance Jedi un apprenti Sith et un initié Jedi exposé à l'attachement et au côté obscur. Cependant ils virent la situation leur échapper encore davantage quand l'enquête des services sociaux remonta jusqu'aux parents d'Obi-Wan. Ceux-ci, offusqués d'apprendre qu'après qu'il ait été jugé inapte à la chevalerie, on n'avait pas jugé bon de leur renvoyer le bébé qu'ils leur avaient confié le cœur gros, demandèrent à le récupérer.

Le rapport très positif sur la famille Kenobi vit le transfert des deux adolescents vers la planète Stewjon s'effectuer rapidement, comme le couple avait été tout-à-fait d'accord d'accueillir aussi le petit-ami de leur fils. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension mais surtout beaucoup de curiosité et d'espoirs qu'Obi-Wan et Maul embarquèrent sur un transport intergalactique, regardant Coruscant s'éloigner sous leurs yeux.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Espoir

Blabla : vive les histoires choupies ^^

 **Du désespoir à l'espoir**

 **Chapitre 4 : Espoir**

Arrivés à destination, la nervosité d'Obi-Wan avait grimpé de quelques crans. Est-ce que ses parents allaient l'aimer ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ? Est-ce qu'il ne les décevrait pas trop ? Et comment devait-on se comporter avec ses _parents_ ? Maul était aussi perdu que lui mais à défaut de réponses, il lui fournissait un soutien silencieux précieux. Lui-même espérait que ses beaux-parents l'acceptent mais son désir de protéger Obi-Wan l'aidait à surmonter ses craintes.

Au final, toute la tension disparut quand un envol de robe fondit sur Obi-Wan à peine la porte de la douane franchie. Le jeune humain se trouva serré, embrassé et secoué dans tous les sens alors qu'une voix chantante roucoulait dans ses oreilles. Maul esquissa un sourire timide face à celui amusé de l'homme qui regardait le tableau avec indulgence.

\- Tu dois être Maul, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Wanniel Kenobi. Et _ça_ c'est ma femme Obellia.

\- Merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Si j'ai bien compris, vous deux avez affronté le mal à l'état pur. Au moins perdre Obi-Wan pendant toutes ces années aura eu un sens. Et maintenant nous pourrons à nouveau le chérir. Et tu es le bienvenu, quel que soit le lien qui t'unit à notre fils.

Maul se sentit perturbé face à ces éloges. Les autorités de Coruscant avaient été soulagées d'avoir échappé à la menace, mais ne leur avaient communiqué que de l'inquiétude sur leur prise en charge comme enfants mal traités et meurtriers par nécessité. Heureusement Mme Kenobi sembla enfin pouvoir lâcher son fils, le laissant à contre-cœur à son mari pour saluer son gendre. En l'étreignant également. Maul se sentit **encore plus** perturbé. Au moins elle était plus calme qu'avec Obi-Wan et l'étreinte ne dura pas trop longtemps - même si bien assez pour un apprenti assassin qui s'habituait peu à peu aux contacts physiques positifs, et uniquement avec son petit-ami en qui il avait confiance.

La petite famille embarqua ensuite dans un transport dont les baies vitrées leur laissaient découvrir la métropole environnante. Le trafic n'était pas trop encombré et ils arrivèrent à destination avant que le soleil local n'ait parcouru deux cadrans. La maison des Kenobi était spacieuse - du moins pour ce qu'Obi-Wan supposait correspondre à une habitation civile, lui qui connaissait essentiellement les quartiers du temple Jedi. Il fut surpris quand une jeune Twi'lek les accueillit, une petite fille dans les bras.

\- Obi-Wan, je te présente ta petite sœur Niella et Ayana, une voisine à qui nous faisons le plus souvent appel pour le baby-sitting.

Obi-Wan fixait le bébé d'un regard estomaqué. Il avait une sœur ?

\- Tu veux la prendre ?

La panique le prit, oubliant toute l'aide qu'il avait pu apporter aux petits de son clan - mais les tous-petits étaient dans des crèches séparées. Il déglutit et essaya de reprendre contenance alors que sa mère lui montrait comment la tenir. Elle était plutôt mignonne décida-t-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'amuse à lui tirer les cheveux. Peut-être pas _si_ mignonne. Maul pouffa. Obi-Wan lui lança un regard faussement offusqué avant de lui mettre le lutin dans les bras. Maul perdit sa superbe alors qu'il la tenait comme si elle était faite en cristal. La petite fille se tint remarquablement sage, semblant fascinée par les cornes qui pointaient sur la tête de son nouveau porteur.

Wanniel et Obellia souriaient devant le tableau. Avec trois enfants à la maison, il y aurait à présent beaucoup plus d'animation. Les deux aînés auront sans doute un peu de mal à s'adapter à une vie civile banale et à trouver ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans la vie, mais c'était le lot de tous les jeunes de leur âge qu'on n'avait pas prédestinés à quelque chose. Les deux parents espéraient que leur amour permettrait aux deux jeunes utilisateurs de Force d'affronter plus facilement l'incertitude d'un destin qui leur appartenait désormais. Mais ils seraient là pour les guider et les soutenir. Après une enfance dédiée à la justice ou à la recherche du pouvoir, il était temps qu'ils goûtent à la liberté et à la chaleur des rapports amicaux entre personnes ordinaires. Famille et amis allaient devenir plus que des mots pour les deux jeunes, mais pour aujourd'hui, faire le tour de leur nouvel environnement serait déjà bien assez.

Après une journée chargée en découvertes et en émotions, Obi-Wan et Maul gagnèrent la chambre commune qui les attendait. Ils étaient heureux d'être autorisés à partager une chambre, même avec deux lits séparés. Qu'ils s'empressèrent néanmoins de rapprocher. Une fois leurs pyjamas enfilés - Maul réussit à ne pas rajouter une énième déchirure due à ses cornes malgré sa fatigue - ils se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un soupir satisfait. Ils s'aimaient, vivaient ensemble et avaient une famille chaleureuse. La vie ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi lumineuse et pleine d'espoir.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
